


Stay

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis is ready to take the next step and invite Gladio inside his bed, and himself, but the first time is never quite what you think it's going to be.





	Stay

Gladio's hands were hot against his skin, questing under his shirt and sliding up to find his ribs. Ignis murmured his pleasure into Gladio's mouth, his ability to speak as thoroughly stripped by Gladio's tongue against his own as it was by the hands that busied themselves exploring every inch of his skin they could bare. He slid one leg up the outside of Gladio's thigh, his fingers winding in Gladio's hair.

Gladio was such an overwhelming presence in his arms that Ignis could feel the world around them slipping away. Arousal was clouding his thinking, so that all he could focus on was the firm press of Gladio's hips into his own, and the intimate touch of hands under his clothes, and it was _glorious_. He wanted to get lost in Gladio. He wanted to be held as close to Gladio as it was possible to be held, and he wanted the world to consist of nothing but Gladio's touch, and Gladio's heat, and Gladio's voice.

Gladio pulled away, his pupils blown wide and his breath short. It was Ignis, however, that said, “I need a moment,” his voice soft with breathlessness. His head span and swam with arousal and he was so close to slipping over some undefined line.

“Everything okay?” Gladio asked, his brows knitting in concern, and his thumb stroking tenderly over the line of Ignis's ribs.

Ignis smiled up at him and gave a nod and tore his gaze away from Gladio's eyes, trailing down to his stubbled jaw, and full lips. He really was stunning. Even if he didn't have the physique of the average sculptor's dreams, Gladio would have been breathtakingly handsome. “I'm fine,” he assured him, “I'm just thinking.”

Gladio gave a small huff of laughter. “Still?” he asked, mock offence in his tone.

“With difficulty,” Ignis replied, feeling a smile tease across his mouth as he caught Gladio's amber eyes again. “I was thinking about us,” he explained, bringing his hand down from Gladio's hair to stroke over the line of his jaw. Ignis enjoyed the rough bristles of Gladio's close cropped beard, and he could feel that Gladio had trimmed it recently.

“Well, now I'm nervous,” Gladio said, but he didn't look it. His smile was bright, and it made his eyes crease up at the corners. The hand under Ignis's shirt slid around to his back, easing just underneath the soft arch of his spine and holding him there.

“As you should be,” Ignis retorted, watching his own thumb as he brushed it over Gladio's cheek. He slid his hand down, to rest against the side of Gladio's neck. “I want to have sex with you,” he admitted. “Not just what we've already done,” he clarified, thinking of the delightful rush of hands and mouths in intimate places. But those encounters were always breathless, hurried, and Gladio always left before it got too late. “I want more,” he said, “I want you to stay, overnight.”

Gladio froze. Ignis could feel every muscle still. “You're sure?” Gladio asked.

Ignis bit his lip, hoping that Gladio's stillness was because he didn't want to seem over-eager rather than him not wanting to sleep with Ignis. He found Gladio's eyes again and held the eye contact. “I want to feel you inside me, Gladio,” he said, softly.

Gladio stared at him for what felt like an age, and then he groaned, and sank down in slow motion, tucking his face into Ignis's neck and settling his weight onto his chest, enveloping Ignis in his arms so he'd have no chance to escape. “You did that deliberately,” he complained.

Ignis grinned, feeling the tension seep away at Gladio's reaction, and looked down at the mass of dark hair tucked against his chin. “I may have,” he confessed.

“You're a tease, Iggy,” Gladio muttered, his voice muffled by Ignis's chest. Ignis felt him shift, drawing his arms out from under Ignis's clothes, away from his bare skin, and sliding them under between Ignis and the sofa, cradling Ignis against himself possessively. When he was happy with his grip he turned his head, resting his cheek against Ignis's chest, and asked, “I'll be your first, won't I?”

Ignis sank his fingers into Gladio's hair and scratched across his scalp idly. Gladio gave a rumble like a large and predatory contented cat, shifting his weight half a degree. “For all intents and purposes, yes,” he confirmed. Ignis didn't think that a single, rather brief, and ultimately disappointing encounter with a girl last year had in any way prepared him for what he was asking from Gladio, now. For what he _wanted_ from Gladio, now.

Gladio gave a sigh, and Ignis felt the barely perceptible curl of fingers into his clothes. “No pressure, then,” Gladio said, drily.

“There is no pressure, Gladio,” Ignis said, looking down at him. “If you don't want to,” he began, and was cut off when Gladio moved, raising himself up on his elbows and looking Ignis dead in the eyes.

“Iggy, I want to,” he said, his expression and tone matched in their seriousness. “If you had any idea how many times I've got off thinking about what you'd look like under me,” he added, “you'd probably tell me to stop playing with it before it falls off.”

Ignis laughed, the burst of sound and breath erupting from him outside of his control, and he looked away from the intensity of Gladio's gaze. Gladio shifted again, settling down so his bulk pinned Ignis to the sofa but he could still look at him. “But it's a big deal, Iggy,” he continued, more seriously. “I want it to be good for you.”

Ignis smiled softly, brushing the backs of his fingers against Gladio's cheek. “I want it to be good for both of us,” he said. The reality of what he was proposing began to settle over him, as heavy and enticing as Gladio's weight, sending a prickle of nervous anticipation through him. “I'll do some reading,” he conceded, “and see if there's any advice we can use.”

Gladio gave a nod to that. “Just let me know what you need from me, when you're ready.”

***

Finding advice wasn't as simple a task as Ignis would have liked. Libraries didn't keep books of advice on how to receive anal sex, and if they did, Ignis certainly wasn't about to borrow one on his library card. There were some things the world, and nosy librarians in particular, did not need to know about him.

Which meant that the only real source of information he could access was the ever so reliable internet. Ignis tried some videos, but after seeing his antivirus software go ballistic in its attempts to stop redirects and suspicious software, he gave that up as a very bad idea. He'd rather go in blind than compromise his computer's security. The couple of videos he did feel safe to watch weren't very informative, either. In the end, it was obvious he was watching actors following a script, and while some of it might be useful, positioning, for example, he didn't think his own experience with Gladio was likely to go as smoothly as a scripted encounter.

He found his answers, in the end, on an article site aimed at gay men. It gave the same advice about positioning, but also gave in depth guidance about lubricants, and condoms, the use of which had never been in question for Ignis. He'd have rather worn one, or had Gladio wear one, than add the unpleasant business of STI testing to the list of things to do.

One piece of advice that Ignis hadn't considered was, on reflection, a useful one. _Make sure you are mentally prepared_. It seemed obvious enough; Ignis wanted that connection, that intimacy that seemed innate to having Gladio physically inside himself, as close as any two people could possibly be, but the suggestions went further. _Touch yourself. Get used to how it feels to have something inside you._ It suggested using a finger, at least to begin with, just so one could acclimate to having something going _in_ where things had only ever come out. _Fantasize about the man you want inside you, allow yourself to feel him in your mind as you masturbate._

Which was how Ignis found himself in the shower, one hand braced against the cold tile wall as his other hand reached back. It was strange, stroking his fingers over himself and trying to concentrate on the sensation of being touched, rather than touching. It wasn't strictly speaking pleasant, but it also wasn't unpleasant. It was just different, a stimulation Ignis was unused to. Ignis had only really touched himself down here to wash before, and he'd never paid much heed to how it felt to have something touching him there.

He brushed his fingers over himself gently, trying to imagine they were Gladio's fingers reaching back to toy with him. He imagined Gladio there, under him, hand questing over the curve of his ass to press one finger against Ignis's hole until the tip slid inside. Ignis breathed. That didn't feel bad, either, and as he moved his fingers around it actually became rather pleasant. But his finger felt dry, and the tug of his skin against skin wasn't conducive to going further.

He stopped, biting his lip in thought. He'd bought the lubricant, silicone based, after a little research, and condoms. Perhaps a little of that might ease things along? He hadn't intended to go that far, but now he'd gone this far and was finding he liked it, it seemed a pity to stop.

He removed his finger, washing his hands under the shower stream before he stepped out. The air was chill beyond the bathroom, and he wrapped a towel around his hips while he darted to the bedside and retrieved the lubricant, bringing the whole thing with him as he made his way back to the shower.

The air inside was blessedly warm compared to the bedroom, and he discarded the towel again, letting it drape carelessly over the rail before he stepped back under the water.

The lubricant did make things easier, and Ignis closed his eyes as he slid his finger inside himself by degrees. His flesh was soft and warm around his finger, and the ring of muscle tight. He concentrated on relaxing, breathing slowly as he forced muscles he'd never really paid much heed before to slacken. He managed it, feeling the squeezing pressure on his finger ease, but it returned when he started to draw his finger back out.

He breathed again, picturing himself doing this with Gladio. Gladio's fingers were larger, but the idea of _Gladio_ opening him up, slowly coaxing a finger inside him to feel the soft pillowy heat that lay there sent a shiver of anticipatory pleasure along Ignis's spine. He drew his finger out, slowly, hearing in his head the way Gladio's voice would go low and encouraging. _That's it, Iggy, you're doing good._

He slid his finger back inside himself, leaning his head forward on his arm as he did and breathing out, slowly. It was invasive, but pleasantly so when he imagined Gladio pressed to his back, leaning over him and purring encouragement into his ear. His toes curled as he drew his finger back out again, the sensation both new, and pleasant, and dizzyingly erotic.

His cock was growing hard as he worked himself slowly, imagining it was Gladio's finger he could feel pressing in and out of him. It was strange to feel something moving inside himself, but the idea that this was going to be Gladio, that it would be Gladio's _cock_ sent a pleasurable shiver through his groin. He worked his finger a little faster, giving a small gasp as the sensation became more intense for the increase in frequency.

He wanted this. How he wanted this. He wanted Gladio to be the one doing this, to be driving his finger in and drawing it out, opening Ignis up for something much larger. He imagined Gladio's hand on his hip, and his lips at his neck as he worked him. _Touch yourself for me, Iggy?_

Ignis swallowed, keeping his eyes closed so he wouldn't shatter the illusion as he stood back off the wall. The change in position changed the depth of his thrusts into himself, and he twisted a little, to let himself press as deeply as he could, as deeply as _Gladio_ could, while he took his cock into his hand and stroked.

He timed his strokes with the movement of his finger, stroking up to the head of his cock as he pressed in, and down towards the base as he drew out. _Go on_ , he could almost hear Gladio's voice in his head, that low rumble his voice became when he was stroking Ignis himself. _Come for me, Iggy. Come for me._

Ignis came, a soft gasp leaving his throat as pleasure shot through the length of his cock. He stroked a little more, enjoying the aftershocks of pleasure that swept through him. The muscles in his ass had tightened again, and they flexed involuntarily with each ebbing wave of his orgasm.

He opened his eyes, wishing, not for the first time, that Gladio really was here to kiss him and hold him afterwards, and drew his finger out of himself. The lubricant was still there, but he suspected he'd need to use a little more in future, especially if he wanted to use more than one finger. It was going to take time, he realised, to work up to something as large as Gladio actually was.

Still, it could certainly be made a pleasant journey, however long it may take.

***

“So,” Gladio said, a lascivious grin on his face, “you've been jacking off in the shower to me?”

Ignis rolled his eyes and gave Gladio a shove. It was lighthearted, not quite playful, but certainly wasn't intended as a serious dismissal. “I knew I should have left that part out,” he said.

Gladio responded with a laugh, unleashing one arm to coil it around Ignis's shoulders and draw him back in against Gladio's heat. “Hey, if I'd known, I'd have offered to help. Or at least watch.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and turned his attention back to his book. “Best you didn't,” he said, managing to keep the tinge of regret from his voice. “It would be all too easy to get carried away and go too far.” The fantasy of Gladio's presence had been enough to drive Ignis to push a little further than perhaps he might have. One finger had been a success, two had taken somewhat longer to grow accustomed to. He'd tried three, and found it more than he could enjoy, at least for now.

“Maybe you should be on top?” Gladio suggested, his other hand disappearing up behind his head and fidgeting with the dark locks he was growing out again. Ignis smiled, finding it endearing that someone like Gladio would suggest he take the position typically seen as vulnerable. “I mean, I am pretty big.”

The smile fell off Ignis's face, replaced sharply by a pair of raised eyebrows that he turned in Gladio's direction. “I think you're conflating your penis size with your ego, Gladio, and I've only choked on one of them.”

Gladio made a strangled noise, realising his misstep. The hand in his hair scratched at his scalp, and then came down towards his lap again. “I just don't wanna hurt you,” he said, seeming genuine, and awkward.

“ _Nor_ ,” Ignis said, his tone sharp and warning, “am I so small that it wouldn't present a risk of discomfort to you.”

Gladio winced, his shoulders hunching up around his neck as he gave Ignis a sincerely chastised look. “I didn't mean it like that, Iggy. It's just,” he hesitated, and frowned as he glanced away, not wanting to look Ignis in the eyes as he admitted, “the idea of you hurting me bothers me less, that's all.”

Ignis gave a soft sigh through his nose, turning back to his book so he didn't have to see the kicked puppy look Gladio wore. “Believe me, the feeling is mutual,” he conceded. Silence descended between them, heavy as a blanket, and Ignis forced himself to lift it. “This way,” he said, softly, “I have more control, both over my experience, and yours.” He looked up again to Gladio's face to find concerned honey brown eyes looking back at him, soft, and affectionate, and overwhelmingly sweet. “Trust me?” he asked. “I won't let you hurt me.”

Gladio pursed his lips, looking away even as he tugged Ignis in more firmly against his side, and under his arm. “I trust you,” he said. “But just so you know, if you don't like it, I'm cool with just doing what we already do. Being with you is pretty amazing already. I don't need to stick it in you to make it better, or to give me an excuse to stay the night.”

Ignis felt himself soften, his heart melting into a warm puddle in his chest that sloshed around happily at the sight of the shy sincerity on Gladio's face. He put his book down and turned, sliding his hand up Gladio's cheek and turning his face back to him. “Thank you,” he said, as surrogate for the thousand others thoughts that bubbled inside him in response.

Gladio looked at him again, and Ignis leaned in to press his lips to Gladio's, sweet and chaste at first, and then a little deeper as Gladio's hands circled around his back and drew him closer. His book fell to the floor, page lost, and disregarded.

***

After a light dinner and the most _thorough_ shower of Ignis's entire life, Gladio picked him up to take him to a movie. He tried to push any thought of what he'd prepared for tonight out of his mind, but it lingered there, as present in his awareness as the condoms and lubricant at his bedside. He knew he was distracted, lost in though and looking out at the Insomnian skyline as Gladio drove to the cinema.

“Friday night,” he'd said, over the phone. “I'm going to ply his Highness with nutritionally questionable food and video games. We should be able to get the evening undisturbed.”

“He's gonna know immediately,” Gladio had replied, amusement creeping into his voice. “That or he's gonna think you're a changeling.”

Ignis flashed a smile, but it disappeared quickly without Gladio's actual presence returning it. “I don't care if he does,” he answered, “so long as he stays put and doesn't disturb us.” In truth, Noct tended not to call Ignis unnecessarily these days anyway. Ignis worried about that sometimes. A small part of him hoped that it was a sign that Noct was growing up, and the rest of him dreaded walking into Noct's apartment and seeing what disaster he hadn't been called out to this time. He wasn't sure if Noctis was _genuinely_ trying to show he could manage living by himself, even if that meant ruining his pans, but Ignis appreciated his efforts anyway. “You should,” he added, forcing the hesitation out of his own voice, “bring an overnight bag.”

“Iggy?” Ignis blinked at the hand on his shoulder and turned. “You're a million miles away,” Gladio said, when Ignis met his eyes.

He shook his head, trying to push his nervous thoughts away. “My apologies,” he said, trying to scrape a coherent excuse together.

“Hey?” Gladio called for his attention and the hand on Ignis's shoulder didn't shift. Ignis turned his eyes back to Gladio's face to find himself being looked at with open affection and soft concern. “You've not signed a contract saying we have to do it tonight,” Gladio said. “Try and relax, enjoy the movie. When we get back to yours whatever happens, happens, even if we just end up kissing and falling asleep.” Gladio gave a small shrug of his enormous shoulders. “I want to spend the night with you, not just stick my dick in you, so chill out, okay?”

Ignis sighed, letting his shoulders fall. How in the world had he come to deserve Gladio? He could have found any beautiful person in Eos based on his looks alone and yet Gladio has confessed to a soft spot for Ignis. He looked like a brute, a wall of muscle and stubble and bravado, and he certainly had the ego to go with it, and yet here he was, being gentle, patient, and encouraging, as well as breathtakingly attractive. “I'm making more of a fuss than I need to, aren't I?” he asked.

“Yup,” Gladio agreed, without a moment's hesitation. “You wouldn't be you if you didn't.”

Ignis gave a small huff of despairing laughter at that, but the hand on his shoulder found his cheek, and a thumb stroked a line just under the lens of his glasses. He glanced up, catching Gladio's eyes looking at him with open adoration, and then closed his own and tilted his head into Gladio's hand.

There was the soft creak of leather, and the sound of Gladio moving as he came to press a gentle kiss to Ignis's mouth. It was chaste, but lingering, and Ignis felt his nerves washed away in the tide of tenderness. Gladio's thumb brushed at his cheek again as his mouth drew away, and Ignis opened his eyes to find Gladio still leaning close.

“Come on,” he said, “let's catch that movie, and you can turn your brain off for a couple of hours.”

They bought sodas, and a tub of popcorn to share, although Ignis didn't have more than a few kernels. “These are completely empty calories, you realise?” he said, as he watched Gladio tidy an entire fistful into his mouth at once.

“I'll work 'em off tomorrow,” Gladio replied, carelessly, and retrieved another handful.

They sat a few rows from the back, but the film had already been out for a couple of weeks so the theatre wasn't full. Ignis was glad of that, really. It gave them some semblance of privacy as the room turned dark around them.

“This guy's supposed to be the hero?” Gladio purred into Ignis's ear about a quarter of the way through. “The Marshal would turn him into a red smear on the floor.”

Ignis watched as the protagonist hefted a weapon he clearly didn't know how to hold and flourished it. One of the drawbacks to having had actual training was that you saw all the artistic licence for what it was. He leaned in towards Gladio. “Don't be ridiculous,” he replied. “The Marshal would have time to put some towels down first so he didn't make such a mess.”

It drew a bark of laughter from Gladio, and a short while later his hand drifted down to rest on Ignis's knee. The touch felt electric, sending sparks of anticipation along Ignis's spine and distracting him from the enjoyable, if physically improbable, gymnastics of the secondary lead. “Bet you'd run rings around her, too,” Gladio murmured, leaning in again so that his hand drifted just between Ignis's legs, and stayed there.

Ignis bit his lip, not wanting Gladio to move his hand and feeling a thrill at his having it there in such a public place. “Honestly,” he replied, leaning in towards Gladio in kind, “I could probably do _cartwheels_ around her.”

Gladio chuckled quietly, and Ignis spent most of the rest of the film trying to focus on the action and the hero's musculature instead of the hand curled gently around his lower thigh. He was almost disappointed when the credits began to roll and Gladio's hand withdrew. The light returned, dim but enough to make Ignis blink behind his glasses, and he watched Gladio stand, and stretch.

Ignis took another sip of his soda, now mostly consisting of ice melt, and then stood himself. An arm draped lightly across his shoulders, and Ignis checked his watch before he looked up at the arm's owner. He always lost track of time in the cinema, even when the film wasn't particularly engaging. It was like stepping into an alternate dimension; one could enter a cinema in daylight, and leave in total darkness with no notion of how much time had passed.

“So,” Gladio said, looking at him with an easy smile, “wanna go for a drink?”

Ignis looked at his watch again. The time he'd read on it didn't seem as if it could possibly be right, it felt much later than it showed. They certainly had time to go for a drink. But that felt as if it would be stalling, and the longer he stalled the more nervous he'd become, so he looked back up at Gladio. “I'd rather go back to mine,” he answered, softly.

Gladio smiled at him, and bent down to plant a tender kiss on Ignis's lips, heedless of the potential audience of other cinema-goers who were making their own preparations to leave. “All right then,” he agreed, his voice low and intimate, sending pleasant prickles along the length of Ignis's spine. “You're the boss.”

Their fingers laced as they made their way out of the cinema and across to Gladio's car. When they parted to get into the car Ignis was sorry to lose the warm, reassuring heat and familiar roughness of Gladio's hand twined around his own. Once they'd set off, Gladio's hand found his knee again, resting there gently, a furnace against Ignis's skin that brought with it a slow resurgence of jangling nerves.

He wanted this, he did, but questions pricked holes in his confidence. He was as prepared as he could possibly be, but what if, after all that preparation, he found he didn't like it? What if they couldn't get it _in_? If Ignis couldn't relax enough his body would fight the intrusion instead of welcoming it. What if it hurt?

“Iggy?” He hadn't noticed the hand retreat from his knee until he heard his name called. “Turn your brain back off, will ya? The silence is deafening.”

Ignis sighed. “I'm sorry,” he said.

“Don't be,” Gladio answered, without looking over at him. “You think you're the only one that's nervous?” he asked. Ignis looked at him, and saw the slight downturn of Gladio's mouth as he concentrated on the road. “I want it to be good for you,” he said, without giving Ignis room to answer the question. “But what if it's not what you're expecting? What if you don't like it, or I'm too big, or what if I hurt you?” He gave a small laugh, “Hell, what if I get inside you and blow my load immediately because you feel that good and then you're just left disappointed?”

Ignis fought back a smile. “I'm sure you won't,” he reassured.

“If I do,” Gladio pressed, his eyes flicking to catch Ignis's for a second before he indicated to turn onto Ignis's street, “I promise I'll make it up to you.”

Ignis reached out, placing his hand against Gladio's bicep as he turned them towards Ignis's home. “I think if it feels that good, I'll be able to consider it a job well done.”

Gladio flashed him another look, and an affectionate smile before he parked. They made their way up to Ignis's apartment side by side. His nerves felt settled now, still present, but controllable. Knowing that Gladio was putting himself under as much pressure as Ignis had placed on his own shoulders helped, he realised. If it became too much, Gladio really would understand. It was a relief.

He closed the door behind them both and made sure to lock it. He had no intention of seeing Gladio out tonight, no matter what may come, and he didn't want to have to abandon Gladio to lock the door later. As he turned round he felt a hand sliding around his waist, and he looked up to find Gladio invading his personal space.

It was a welcome invasion, as was Gladio's mouth when he drew Ignis close to him and swallowed him in a kiss. It was slow, and sweet at first, soft lips pressing and brushing over his own, painting Ignis's mouth in gentle affection. Then Gladio's tongue swept in, licking at the tip of Ignis's in feather light touches. Ignis surrendered to it, letting his mind go quiet and blank as he concentrated on the mouth against his. He could feel the prick of stubble against his chin, and the huge arms tugging him close against a broad and muscled chest.

He slid his own hand onto Gladio's hip, daring to let his fingers brush over the curve of a muscled rump. Gladio's tongue continued to press against his own in soft little touches, the sound of Gladio's breath and mouth moving against his own filled Ignis's ears and drowned out the thud of his own heart.

They kissed until his knees felt weak, and when Ignis pulled back Gladio was looking at him from under heavy eyelids. He leaned in again to place a single peck on Ignis's lips. “Relax, Iggy,” he said, his voice low and curling up in Ignis's gut like a contented cat, settled and stubbornly immovable, “I've got you.”

Gladio slipped out of Ignis's hands until they were connected by just their fingers, and after a slow, steadying breath, Ignis followed Gladio's lead to the bedroom.

He'd prepared before their date. The condoms and lubricant Ignis had researched and bought stood in open view on the bedside. A couple of clean towels were stacked on the end of the bed after Ignis had read comments about how useful it was to have something to wipe off with that wasn't the bedsheets. He'd put a pack of wet wipes in the bedside drawer, too, just in case.

Gladio didn't seem to pay attention to any of it, more concerned with tugging Ignis back into his arms, and into another lingering kiss. Ignis let himself surrender to Gladio's care, and the sensation of fingers sliding up the back of his neck to tangle in his hair. He rested his own hands on Gladio's shoulders, returning the attentions of his mouth in repeated presses of his lips. It drove heat through his body, making his skin tingle and his trousers grow tight.

When he pulled away again he found Gladio looking at him like he was the most amazing thing he'd ever laid eyes on, and Ignis tilted his head into the fingers that carded through the hair above his ear. Gladio was always gentle, but he seemed especially so now, and Ignis felt his heart jumping, both at the affection, and at the contact. “I've got an idea,” Gladio said, releasing Ignis's hair to peel his glasses off. Ignis blinked as his eyes adjusted, and Gladio moved to put them down on the night stand. When he stood straight again he held Ignis's gaze before he looked down, and slowly unfastened a button on Ignis's shirt.

Ignis's breath caught, his nerves coming back with a vengeance, but he didn't move. Instead he watched as Gladio carefully unfastened every button with care. When he was done, Ignis's shirt hanging loose and baring pale skin to Gladio's view, Gladio slid his hands over the smooth plane of Ignis's stomach, up along his chest and to his shoulders.

Their eyes met again when Gladio's hands came to rest at either side of Ignis's neck. The thought that they were really doing this sent a shiver of nervous excitement through him, and he closed his eyes and leaned in to capture Gladio in another kiss. Gladio slid his hands down with deliberate care, pushing the shirt off, and Ignis felt the air caress his skin as it landed in a whispered heap behind him.

Gladio's fingers roamed over his back, waking his skin with the rough heat of his hands, leaving sparks and fire in his wake. Gladio's mouth pulled away from their kiss, and landed softly at Ignis's throat. Ignis opened his eyes again, watching as Gladio slowly sank down, trailing his lips and tongue in firm kisses over Ignis's chest and stomach as if he was tasting him.

He swallowed as Gladio settled onto his knees and looked up. The sight of Gladio's warm brown eyes turned dark and lustful as he looked up at Ignis from his knees seared itself into Ignis's brain and made his throat dry. He wasn't going to forget this view for a long time, and if he got to make sure of that by seeing it again, all the better.

Gladio spoiled the intense seductiveness by flashing Ignis a bright grin, and then reaching down to yank his own shirt off over his head. Ignis gave a small laugh as Gladio rolled his shoulders, aware that Gladio was showing off, and what was more, Gladio knew it. “Yes, very impressive,” he commented, the smile refusing to leave him as Gladio made a show of flinging his shirt into a far corner of the room.

“It's a pretty good view from down here, too,” Gladio replied.

“Well,” Ignis said, moving half a step nearer and sinking his fingers into Gladio's dark locks, “it would be a shame for you to waste it.”

“Damn right,” Gladio agreed, keeping his eyes upwards on Ignis as his fingers went to Ignis's belt and teased it open. Ignis watched, rapt. This wouldn't be the first time Gladio had sucked his cock, but usually they were already worked up with each other's hands and kisses, and it didn't take much to bring things to their inevitable conclusion.

He'd never really watched it before, never really taken in the sight of Gladio between his legs. He'd never savoured the feeling of Gladio's mouth around him, or the press of Gladio's fingers into the backs of his thighs.

He watched now, as Gladio unfastened his trousers and pulled them out of the way. He watched as Gladio reached in to pull Ignis free of his underwear. The constriction of his trousers eased and yet his skin still felt tight and sensitive, and Gladio's hand was cool on his shaft.

Gladio looked up at him, capturing Ignis's gaze in his own as he opened his mouth and brought it to the head of Ignis's cock. The sight alone was enough to send a shock of pleasure through Ignis, and as the gentle warmth of Gladio's soft mouth closed around him, Ignis had to remind himself to breathe. He'd have closed his eyes to focus on the sensation, on the movement of Gladio's tongue, sitting along the underside of his cock as Gladio took more of him in, but Gladio kept his eyes trained upwards on Ignis's face, watching his reactions, and Ignis found himself ensnared by that look.

Ignis breathed, dimly aware of the rise and fall of his own chest, the soft panting sound of his breaths serving as a background to the intoxicating sensation of Gladio's mouth around him.. The world seemed to close in until there was only Gladio's eyes looking up at him, and the sight of his cock disappearing past Gladio's lips. Gladio's fingers had settled on his hips, holding Ignis in place as Gladio's mouth moved up and down his shaft.

“Gladio,” Ignis said, his voice sounding embarrassingly weak and pleasured after only a couple of minutes of slow, luxurious sucking. It was already longer than it usually lasted. The hum of inquiry that came in response sent a shot of pleasure through Ignis. “If you keep that up, we're not going to get to anything else,” he warned.

Gladio drew back, letting Ignis's cock fall free of his mouth with a soft suck. “Fine by me,” he answered.

“Well it's not by me,” Ignis replied, less firmly than he'd intended. He wanted this man, he wanted Gladio inside him, to give him as much pleasure as Gladio was content to bestow. He wanted Gladio to experience the soft heat of him, to lose himself there, to see him lose himself there. For Gladio to be the first person ever to do so.

For him to be the only person ever to do so.

“Now strip off and get on the bed,” Ignis said, wresting his self control back with a visible fight.

Gladio chuckled, and leaned forward to press his lips to Ignis's hip, marking the skin with a searing kiss before he stood. “I love when you get bossy,” he said.

Ignis watched as Gladio tugged off his shoes, and then his own trousers and underwear. He was hard, and the sight of his cock standing to full attention sent a nervous flutter through Ignis's stomach. It wasn't purely ego that made Gladio declare himself to be 'kinda big'. Ignis was no shrinking violet, but Gladio appeared to be built to the same scale _everywhere_.

He'd seen Gladio like this before, but he didn't recall him seeming this large the last time he'd looked. Even with all his preparation, it seemed so much to try and take.

Gladio caught where Ignis was looking, following his line of sight straight down to Gladio's own cock, and he sat up on the bed, leg folding under himself as he moved without shame. “Hey,” he said, catching Ignis's attention, “you don't have to.”

Ignis looked to Gladio's face, to the soft concern and gentle reassurance. He knew Ignis's reservations, shared them even. Ignis let his shoulders fall again. “I want to,” he said, before he perched on the edge of the bed to remove his own shoes. Gladio's hand slid along his back, up to his shoulders and massaged, first with one hand alone, and then it was joined by the other until Ignis was leaning back into the touch.

“Then relax,” Gladio said, as Ignis fell pliant, his voice coming from much closer to Ignis's ear than he'd expected. “This isn't the only chance you'll get to try.”

Ignis felt the words weigh on his chest, sinking into his skin and wrapping around his heart. He reached one hand up, catching Gladio's fingers at the top of his shoulder, and pulled them forward until he could press a kiss to the knuckles. “Thank you,” he murmured against them, “I needed to hear that.”

Gladio's mouth landed on the back of his shoulder, the bristles of his beard scratching pleasantly. “Just so long as I get an invite the next time you jack off in the shower over me,” Gladio replied, his voice burning hot in Ignis's ear.

Ignis smiled despite his cheeks' desperate attempt to flush. Gladio's mouth crossed from his shoulder to his spine, teeth scratching gently at the bottom of Ignis's neck. “I think I might have to hold that back as a reward for good behaviour,” Ignis replied.

“What do I get if I'm bad?” Gladio asked, his hands still massaging Ignis's shoulders in soothing circles.

Ignis gave a thoughtful murmur. “A night on the floor.”

“Iggy!” Gladio's tone was a whine of complaint, but Ignis didn't get to respond before hands encircled his waist and dragged him down onto the bed. He gave a yelp of surprise as he landed against the mattress, trapped in Gladio's arms, with Gladio's weight suddenly thrown haphazardly across him. His yelp turned to laughter when Gladio awkwardly freed his arm from under Ignis's back and told him, “You wouldn't do that to me.”

Ignis gave him a bright smile, filled with genuine amusement. “You sound very sure.”

Gladio gave an unhappy grumble. “Guess I'll have to try really hard, then,” he said. When he pressed down for a kiss, Ignis reached up, sinking both of his hands into Gladio's hair before he twisted himself to hook one leg around Gladio's back.

The kiss was interrupted, stuttering as they shifted position and Gladio helped Ignis pull his trousers and underwear the rest of the way down, and off. Ignis took the time to stroke and touch Gladio, trailing his palms over the incomplete etchings of a long-planned tattoo, and taking handfuls of muscled thigh. The hot weight of Gladio's cock stroked against Ignis's abdomen as Gladio's hands explored in kind. The air was filled with the sound of their kissing, and the creak of the bed under them.

Ignis felt almost dizzy with the anticipation, his cock achingly hard as he pulled back. He caught Gladio's eyes, and the world seemed to hold its breath for a moment. “We should get a condom on you,” Ignis said.

Gladio looked at him, frozen for a second, and then he nodded. It was the first time Ignis had seen Gladio's own nerves, he realised. For all he'd voiced it, he hadn't shown it, not until that split second where he'd become a rabbit in headlights at the reality of what they were about to do.

Ignis reached up to kiss him, ensnaring Gladio's mouth with his own, trying to silence the roiling thoughts in Gladio's brain as efficiently as Gladio could silence Ignis's. “Lie back,” he murmured, his lips still pressed to Gladio's.

Gladio looked at him for a second, and then did as he was told, turning over to settle back into the pillows while Ignis retrieved the lubricant, and a condom. He put them to one side on the bed for now, within easy reach, and settled himself over Gladio's thighs. Gladio's cock stood proud and erect, and Ignis reached out to coil his fingers around it.

The flesh was hot, and soft against his skin, and solid in Ignis's hand. He gave a slow stroke, running his palm up from the base of Gladio's cock towards the head, smoothing his fingers over it as he went. Ignis looked up to catch Gladio's eyes, just the same as Gladio had done earlier, as he stroked back down the length of Gladio's shaft.

Gladio licked his lips as he watched, and Ignis turned his attention back to the cock in his hand, bringing his other hand up and lacing his fingers together, engulfing Gladio's girth between them. Ignis watched a bead of pre-come form at the tip as he applied gentle pressure and stroked upwards, rocking his hands slightly. He smeared the precome over Gladio's head with his palm, running both his hands back down Gladio's cock one after the other, all the way down to the dark curls at the base.

“I could watch you do that all night,” Gladio said, his voice sounding strained and thick. Ignis didn't miss the slight lift of Gladio's hips as he stroked Gladio's cock again.

“You think you'd last all night?” Ignis asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“I'd try,” Gladio answered. “Fuck, Iggy, your hands are like magic.”

Ignis smiled at the compliment, and continued to stroke Gladio's cock with slow movements one handed while he retrieved the condom wrapper with the other. He kept his eyes locked on Gladio's as he tore it open slowly with his teeth, but then had to stop his careful stroking anyway to actually remove the condom from the wrapper.

Gladio didn't seem to care. He just grinned at Ignis while Ignis positioned the condom over the head of Gladio's cock, making sure to pinch the reservoir in the tip before he rolled it down. The pale latex rather ruined the inherent beauty of Gladio's erection but it was, Ignis thought, enticing in its own way.

He gave Gladio's cock another stroke, feeling the slippery latex sheathe under his fingers, so different to the softness of Gladio's skin, and then looked back up at Gladio with his nerves returning.

“So,” Gladio asked, his eyes soft, and warm, “what position do you want to do this in?”

Ignis smiled. This was something that he'd known from the moment he's decided to do this. He wanted to see Gladio as they did it, wanted to see his reaction to being inside him. “Face to face,” he said. It could never have been anything else.

Gladio's smile was bright at the answer, as if it was the one he'd wanted to hear, and he gave a nod. “All right,” he agreed.

Ignis retrieved a towel as he moved back up to the head of the bed, capturing another kiss from Gladio as Gladio shifted to settle between his legs. Ignis locked his legs around Gladio's hips, nerves jangling pleasantly as he drew Gladio in until he could feel Gladio's cock rubbing at the cleft of his ass. Gladio leaned down, pressing Ignis back into the pillows with the force of another kiss.

Ignis reached down, feeling around blindly for the lubricant while his mouth was captured. He found it on the fourth try, his fingers catching at the bottle before he grasped it, and brought it up. When their kiss broke Gladio looked down at him, and Ignis felt overwhelmed with affection and excitement.

He opened the bottle of lube, squeezing some out onto his palm, erring on the side of caution and squirting out a little more than they might need. Then he reached down to find Gladio's cock once more and encircled it with his hand. Gladio closed his eyes, giving a slow groan as Ignis's hand stroked over his full length carefully, smoothing lubricant onto every inch. When he was satisfied that Gladio was fully covered Ignis gave him another careful stroke, enjoying the pleasured look on Gladio's face, before he released him.

Gladio opened his eyes again, mere inches from Ignis's face. They were so close Ignis ached to draw him closer, to kiss him, and to be held. They were really doing this. They really were this close.

A shiver ran down Ignis's spine and he asked, “Do you want to use some?” he asked, his eyes flicking to the bottle of lubricant in his hand. “On me?”

Gladio gave a groan, leaning forward to press a swift kiss to Ignis's mouth. “Fuck yes,” he answered.

Ignis smiled as Gladio sat up, and he squirted some of the lubricant onto Gladio's fingers for him. Gladio looked down at them, almost in wonder, as Ignis capped the bottle and wiped his own hands on the towel. “Tell me what to do?” Gladio asked, his voice low.

Ignis caught his bottom lip between his teeth, settling himself back into the pillows under Gladio. “Smear it around,” he said, softly, having a little experience in the matter of application for this kind of thing, now, “and then try putting them in. It'll help me relax for you.”

Gladio gave a thoughtful nod, and looked down as he slipped his hand down between Ignis's legs. Ignis let his eyes flutter closed as he felt Gladio's fingers brush over him. They were slick with lubricant, and warm, and it felt so different from his own fingers. He reached up to Gladio's shoulders, hooking his ankles around Gladio's hips, and swallowed as he felt Gladio's fingers press against him, circling around slowly, as instructed.

“Is that okay?” Gladio asked, as he rubbed tenderly back and forth.

Ignis gave a nod. The touch was strange, but pleasant, and so much more intimate than he'd expected. Gladio was the first other person to have touched him there, and the idea of that alone sent a ripple of desire through Ignis's skin. “Now try to put them in,” he said, opening his eyes to see Gladio watching what he was doing intently. “Don't worry about hurting me, I've gone this far on my own.”

Gladio looked up at him again, and Ignis toyed his fingers through the ends of Gladio's hair with a gentle smile. “Tell me if it's too much, all right?” Gladio asked.

“I will,” Ignis promised. Then the press and stroke of Gladio's fingers became a pressure as a fingertip slid just inside. Ignis breathed, but it wasn't enough of an intrusion to make the muscles clamp down as they had when Ignis had started doing this to himself. “Keep going,” he said.

Gladio did, and Ignis heard him give a shaky gasp as he sank one knuckle inside Ignis, and continued on to slip the next inside him too. “You're so hot,” Gladio said, almost in wonder.

Ignis combed his fingers through Gladio's hair and stroked his beard. It felt strange, alien to have something inside that wasn't under his own control. There was a pleasure to it, not a physical pleasure that made his breath hitch or his skin tingle, but a psychological one. This was Gladio, touching him inside. It was Gladio's finger working in and out in stunned reverence at how Ignis felt.

“Give me a little more?” Ignis asked, enjoying the enticing stimulation of Gladio's finger drawing back.

Gladio added the second finger quickly, and Ignis felt it stretch and sting, and he winced before he could stop himself. “Sorry!” Gladio said, immediately, pulling both of his fingers back out sharply. That hurt a little more than the introduction of the second finger had, and Ignis winced again.

He shook his head. Gladio didn't want to hurt him, but Ignis had grown used to there being a little discomfort, at least at first, as he went against his body's natural inclinations. “It's fine,” he reassured. “I just have to try to keep the muscles from clamping down.”

Gladio gave an unhappy sigh. “Iggy,” he said, his voice full of weary protest.

“Gladio,” Ignis replied, firmly, and looking Gladio steadily in the eyes. He saw the worry there, the concern that he was already hurting Ignis with just his fingers, and yet Ignis was asking him for more. “It's fine. We'll take it slow. I just need time to adjust.”

Gladio grumbled, but he let Ignis reach down to take his hand in Igni's own and guide his fingers back into place. Ignis shifted his legs as he positioned Gladio back where he wanted him; holding them up and around Gladio this way was already starting to make them ache.

Gladio frowned with concentration as Ignis guided him, slowly easing both of his fingers inside, further and further by slow degrees until Gladio's palm was flush to Ignis's skin. Ignis felt himself tighten and relax as muscles flexed, and he resisted his body's insistence that whatever was inside him be pushed out. Then he looped his arms around Gladio and pulled him close enough to kiss. “There's a part of you inside me, Gladio,” he murmured.

It was the single most intimate thing Ignis had ever experienced. More than Gladio's gaze, and more than his mouth around him, and more than his hand on Gladio's cock. To have a part of Gladio, however small, actually inside his body tickled at Ignis's brain. He could feel the slow movement of Gladio's fingers as Gladio flexed them.

He could feel it when Gladio started to draw them out, as slowly as Ignis had guided him to push them in. Ignis gave a soft little murmur of approval. It was pleasurable in the way Gladio's kisses were, sending messages along his spine and bypassing his brain, making other parts of him crave Gladio's touch. Gladio responded to the noise by kissing at Ignis's throat, pushing his fingers back in again, only to draw them back out slowly. “That's good,” Ignis said, closing his eyes and feeling his skin prickle all over.

“I want you to feel amazing, Iggy,” Gladio rumbled, against his throat.

“I already do,” Ignis replied, half dazed as Gladio slowly took him with his fingers. The smooth slide was intoxicating, and made Ignis yearn for more. When Gladio had peppered his throat in slow kisses he looked up again, and Ignis smiled at him. “Are you ready?” he asked.

Gladio looked hesitant for a moment, but he nodded and drew his fingers out. Ignis passed him the towel, and took the opportunity to stretch his legs again as Gladio wiped the rest of the lubricant off. He hooked his arm around the back of his own leg, drawing it up by the knee, and Gladio stopped to give him an appreciative once over. A crooked grin formed on his face, giving away at least half a dozen filthy thoughts going on behind those pretty eyes. “All right,” he said, “let me know if you need me to stop.”

“I will,” Ignis assured.

He kept his eyes on Gladio's face as Gladio reached down, taking himself in hand and guiding himself against Ignis's ass. Ignis could feel him, could feel the head of his cock brushing against him, settling into position, ready to slide in, and he swallowed. Gladio was much, much bigger than mere fingers. Ignis just had to hope he wouldn't be too big. He didn't want to have prepared so much and come so close only for them to fall at the final hurdle, as it were.

He felt the pressure, felt Gladio starting to push in, and he felt his own body resist. Gladio was large, and Ignis breathed, trying to make himself relax enough. Gladio shifted, pushing forward again, the solid weight of his cock pressed against Ignis, but just as his body started to give and he felt himself stretching, Gladio pulled back. “Iggy,” he said, “it's not gonna fit.”

“It will,” Ignis insisted.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Gladio replied. He sounded adamant, set for a fight on this one, and he withdrew from Ignis's embrace, moving half a foot back on the bed, putting space between them. “Maybe if we got a toy or something--”

Ignis huffed with frustration and dropped his leg. “Just trust me,” he said, sitting up. He frowned, his mind racing. He wasn't prepared to admit defeat after only a couple of tries, and there had been some advice on positioning. “Let me try something?” he asked, looking at Gladio. Gladio gave him a deeply unhappy frown, and Ignis conceded, “If it still won't go in I'll look at getting some plugs.”

Gladio sighed, recognising this as one of those situations where he had to let Ignis try out his plan before he'd accept defeat. “Fine,” he said.

Ignis gave a nod. “Lie on your back,” he said.

Gladio gave him a look that warned Ignis against doing something that would hurt himself, but he complied, crawling up the bed to drop back against the pillows. His hands slid to settle on Ignis's thighs as Ignis turned to straddle him. His own cock was losing its stiffness, but that would be easily remedied once Gladio was inside him. Gladio seemed to be having a similar problem. The idea of hurting Ignis must have bothered him even more than he'd let on.

Ignis reached out and retrieved the lubricant, squirting a little more onto his hand and stroking it over Gladio's cock again. He made his strokes firm and languid, massaging life back into Gladio's cock by slow degrees and giving them both the chance to enjoy each other's touch again. Gladio's fingers curled into his thighs and he rumbled appreciatively as Ignis stroked him with a slow, firm rhythm. “You could just keep doing that,” he said, his voice low and pleasured.

“Maybe in the morning,” Ignis replied, a faint smirk crossing his lips.

He gave Gladio another couple of firm strokes, and then he shifted position, straddling Gladio's hips and bringing himself down. He reached back, holding Gladio's cock in position against himself, feeling the head of Gladio's cock brushing against his ass while he found just the right spot. Once he had he began to ease himself down, very carefully.

There was that resistance again, his body trying to fight against the insertion, but he breathed and closed his eyes, focussing on Gladio's hands curled into his thighs instead of the unpleasant pressure. As he slid down by careful degrees he felt his body give, and Gladio's cock begin to breach him. It pulled and stung, stretching him wider than he'd ever gone, and Ignis paused and breathed.

Gladio's breathing was shaky under him, his fingers going tight on Ignis's thighs and holding him steady. “Iggy?” he asked.

“I'm fine,” Ignis answered, breathing in through his nose again, and back out through his mouth before he added, “just getting used to it.”

He sank down a little further, gritting his teeth with his mouth close as the sting almost became unbearable, and then here was a jolt as Gladio's head slipped past the tight ring of muscle, and the sting eased. Ignis gave a low gasp, letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, mingled with relief. His thighs were hurting from holding himself at such an awkward position, but it was worth it. The worst was over.

“Fuck, Iggy,” Gladio said, under him. His hands stroked along Ignis's thighs, touching whatever of Ignis he could reach that wouldn't involve moving his position and jostling Ignis, or himself inside him.

“Almost there,” Ignis said, flashing Gladio a soft smile. He began to sink himself down slowly, feeling the way Gladio's cock filled and stretched him inside. It was better than his imagination. Gladio was a solid weight inside him, foreign and hot, reaching further inside Ignis than he'd realised.

He concentrated on breathing, on making himself relax. He felt strangely full, and like his body wanted to evacuate that presence, but he'd been forewarned about that and he ignored it. His body would acclimate, the advice had said, and when it did, this fullness would become pleasurable rather than merely present.

Gladio shifted, wrapping Ignis in his arms and kissing him. It was a hurried kiss, and breathless, more lips than tongue, and Ignis laughed quietly into Gladio's mouth. “You feel amazing,” Gladio said, sounding lost in a world of barely restrained pleasure. “You are amazing.”

Ignis rested his hands on Gladio's shoulders, realising a second too late that he hadn't wiped the lubricant off this time and had just smeared it on Gladio. Not that it mattered, in the scheme of things. They could shower later. He pressed forward, thrilling at the feeling of Gladio's cock shifting inside him with the movement, and brushed his lips against Gladio's, opening his mouth to him in a sweet kiss. He let his tongue paint his wonder and affection inside Gladio's mouth, in lieu of words that wouldn't come to him right now.

Gladio was inside him. Gladio's cock was deep inside him. They were as close as two people could physically get and it was _breathtakingly _intimate.__

__“How does it feel?” Gladio asked, a shred of concern still lacing his voice. His hands stroked the planes of Ignis's back. Ignis could feel one hand questing gently down to find where they joined, and this close he could hear Gladio swallow his groan as he fingers brushed over Ignis's stretched rim, and the base of his own cock. “Good?”_ _

__Ignis smiled, faintly. “Not bad,” he answered, honestly. “A little tight, perhaps.”_ _

__Gladio gave a small huff. “Yeah, I'm getting that,” he agreed. “Tell me when you're ready to move.”_ _

__Ignis gave a small nod of assent, and leaned forward to kiss Gladio again. He kept it slow, his tongue against Gladio's in short presses and licks, and revelled in the feeling of Gladio's hands at his hips and back. When he pulled his mouth away again, his fingers curling against Gladio's shoulders, he looked into Gladio's eyes. “All right,” he said, and began to lift himself up, muscles in his legs flexing as he drew Gladio slowly out of himself._ _

__It was pleasant, sending a shiver down Ignis's spine and through his own cock. He gasped softly, feeling Gladio's fingers dig into his hips. When he'd risen as much as he dared, not wanting to risk Gladio slipping back out, he sank down again. It hurt a little, stinging as Gladio's cock pressed back inside him, but it wasn't an unbearable pain. It wasn't as bad as the initial penetration had been._ _

__Ignis looked up, blinking as Gladio's hand caught him under the chin, turning him to meet Gladio's eyes again. He hadn't even realised he wasn't looking at him, too busy concentrating on the feel of Gladio's cock sinking into him again. “You okay?” Gladio asked, all concern and open adoration._ _

__Ignis found words were still failing him as he finished sliding back down, and he gave a nod. Gladio seemed to understand, and he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You're doing great,” he said._ _

__Ignis brushed his hand over Gladio's cheek before he shifted to tangle his fingers in Gladio's hair. “So are you,” he replied, and drew himself up again._ _

__It was hard work, Ignis found, to settle into a proper rhythm this way. The more he moved himself on Gladio's cock the more pleasant the sensation became, until the initial sting had become a dull ache, and that too faded into just the pleasure of stimulation. He didn't have to concentrate as much as keep his body relaxed, and that let him move a little faster, with Gladio's hands on his hips to guide him._ _

__Gladio didn't take his eyes off him, even when Ignis pressed in to take a kiss that missed Gladio's mouth, instead catching his upper lip and leaving Ignis panting against his skin. Ignis could feel his heart racing in his chest, his skin growing sticky with sweat. In front of him, Gladio glistened with the same. He had to keep slowing down as his legs tired. His thighs ached like he'd spent all day riding a chocobo instead of a few minutes riding Gladio._ _

__He dropped one hand between his legs, stroking himself. Gladio's cock inside him wasn't causing screaming spikes of pleasure, but it still felt good. The slide of his cock in and out of Ignis was pleasurable stimulation, and the fact that it was Gladio made it all the better. It was Gladio inside him, and in front of him. Gladio's mouth hung open as he groaned, his teeth flashing each time Ignis took his cock deep inside._ _

__“Iggy,” Gladio warned, his fingers going tight enough to bruise on Ignis's hips._ _

__He was going to come. Ignis had heard that tone of voice before, filled with that desperate attempt to hold on that added such beautiful harmonics to Ignis's name. He settled his hand against Gladio's shoulder, pushing him back until he was at arms length and Ignis could _watch_ , and then Ignis rode harder, aiming to bring Gladio to a finish._ _

__Gladio shivered under him, his face contorting and his hips flexed upwards into Ignis. It threw Ignis's balance off, and he braced himself with his hands on Gladio's stomach as he sank down the last few times, wringing as much of Gladio's orgasm from him as he could._ _

__When Gladio was done Ignis slowed, and stopped, watching him pant in wide-eyed wonder. Ignis's hand slowed on his own cock too as he watched Gladio scrape his mind back together, and he saved the image of Gladio spent and sweating, sprawled under him on the bed for later, private use._ _

__Gladio frowned up at him when enough of his senses had returned. “Don't stop,” he said, reaching out to run his hands up Ignis's thighs. “You haven't--”_ _

__He cut off when Ignis rose up off him again, feeling the slow pull and drag of Gladio's cock withdrawing from his body. There was a stinging ache and a little extra resistance as Gladio's head slipped free, and Ignis gritted his teeth, wincing a little. Gladio wasted no time in gathered Ignis into his arms and pulling him forward, so that Ignis tumbled against his chest. Kisses, hot and breathless, landed against Ignis's throat, and then the world tipped as Gladio rolled him over and pressed him back into the bed with his body weight._ _

__It took a moment for Gladio to adjust himself, to pull his arms out from under Ignis and shift his weight so he wasn't crushing him. “Can I?” he asked, his fingertips stroking along the underside of Ignis's cock teasingly as he asked permission._ _

__Ignis nodded, running his hands up Gladio's sweat-sticky back as Gladio's hand closed around his cock and began to stroke. He still ached from the stretch of Gladio inside him, but it was a pleasant ache, similar to how he'd imagined it to feel when he'd been alone but a thousand times more real. Gladio was over him, all around him, had been _inside_ him, and Ignis could still feel him there. It was everything he'd wanted._ _

__It was short work for Gladio to bring him to finish with his hands, skilled fingers touching in just the right way at the head of his cock. Each stroke was firm, quick but unhurried, until Ignis's fingers were clawing into Gladio's back and he was arching. His orgasm splashed across his stomach, and Gladio worked him through to the end with slow, loving caresses. Ignis had barely started to settle back against the bed when Gladio's mouth descended onto Ignis's and stole his breath with a penetrating kiss._ _

__“That was amazing,” Gladio murmured, his lips still brushing Ignis's mouth. His voice was spent and dazed as Gladio curled closer to him, his nose brushing Ignis's ear._ _

__Ignis relaxed under Gladio, straightening his limbs. His thighs ached, his ass ached, he was sticky with all manner of body fluids, and it was _glorious_. It was glorious not because of what they'd done, but who he'd done it with. He stretched under Gladio, and then felt the telltale sharp clamp of a muscle contracting and refusing to stop and he hissed._ _

__“What is it?” Gladio asked, alert and concerned, pushing himself up off Ignis._ _

__“Cramp,” Ignis answered, through his teeth. He brought the offending leg up, the muscle constricting too much to bear. Too much lactic acid, not enough blood flow, he thought to himself; riding Gladio was fun, but had its drawbacks._ _

__Gladio grabbed his foot, the toes pulled pointed like a ballet dancer's. With one careful hand on Ignis's ankle and the other flat against the sole of his foot he forced Ignis's toes back up for him. Ignis hissed again, but as Gladio pushed through, the cramp released, and Ignis let his head drop back onto the pillow. “Thank you,” he said._ _

__Gladio gave a chuckle, and Ignis heard the stretching sound of a condom being pulled off. “Not quite how I wanted to end this,” Gladio admitted. “Was it what you expected?” he asked, his voice turning thoughtful._ _

__Ignis looked up at him, at Gladio's soft brown eyes and the care and nerves in them. “No,” he answered, before flashing Gladio a smile, “but I'd do it again.”_ _

__“Yeah?” Gladio asked, easing himself forward and over Ignis, happiness beginning to creep over his features as Ignis wrapped his arms around him and reached up for a chaste kiss. “So would I.”_ _

__Gladio settled down onto him, enveloping Ignis in his arms and kissing him again, softly. “We have a lot of cleaning up to do,” Ignis murmured, between the attentions of Gladio's mouth._ _

__Gladio gave a non-committal murmur of his own. “Later,” he said, leaning down to kiss Ignis again._ _

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to everyone that's read, kudos'd, and commented, and particular thanks to the Gladnis Gang. This one's for you <3


End file.
